


The Power of Mjolnir

by roseXshapedXtears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseXshapedXtears/pseuds/roseXshapedXtears
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are sent to help the Avengers with Wanda Maximoff by MACUSA and to tell them about magic. Hermione picks up Thor’s hammer at the Avenger’s ‘we saved the world, let’s party’ party in Age of Ultron, and an ancient betrothal contract is enacted between the Witch Who Won and the God of Thunder—because, as the All-Father put it:“Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor.”(Marvel movie-verse only, and disregarding the fact that Vision picks up Mjolnir in Age of Ultron & Captain America does so in Endgame)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Timeframe: 2015, New York  
> Ages: Hermione & Co. are in their mid-20s, everyone else is the same

The so-called Golden Trio took a portkey across the pond to New York. Upon arrival, Harry stumbled, fell to the ground, and took Ron and Hermione down with him.

“Haaarrryyyy,” Hermione groaned, “how can you be so coordinated on a broom but not with other methods of magical travel?”

“Give me a break ‘Mione – we rarely use portkeys, it’s not like I’ve had the opportunity to practice! Besides, I’m fine with apparition and flooing,” Harry grumbled as he attempted to stand. He failed, as his legs were still entwined with the other two’s, and fell on them again with an, “Oof!”

Ron, whose stomach had just been introduced to Harry’s knee, panted out, “Mate…your apparating…is shite…and you know it.” He regained his footing and leant down to help the others up. “Remember last week when we were after a suspect and you apparated then fell into a nearby trash skip?!”

Hermione gave Harry an I-told-you-so look as his face pinked.

“Hey, I tripped because there was something in my way when I landed!”

Ron shook his head, glanced at Hermione, and said, “Yeah, you tripped on the perp because you apparated right on top of him!”

“Well at least I apprehended him,” Harry growled. He turned to storm away when Hermione interrupted the little spat. “Harry, you’re going the wrong way.”

“Blimey!” Ron exclaimed, “How does she always know everything?”

“If you two would stop arguing over Harry’s definite clumsiness when it comes to magical transportation,” here she shot him another look as he seemed about to interrupt her and restart the argument, “you’d see the sign overhead showing how to get out of MACUSA’s portkey room.”

Suddenly the two men realized they were in the middle of a fairly busy atrium. All eyes were on them in the Hall of International Travel, some amused at the display and others disapproving of the lack of professionalism. A nearby wizard coughed in the silence, then gestured the trio over to get them out of the way of an incoming portkey.

“Welcome to America! It’s such a pleasure to meet THE Harry Potter! And y’all, too, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley,” the excitable intern exclaimed. “I’m to lead you to the briefing room where the President of MACUSA will host you. She was unable to get out of a budget meeting and apologies deeply for not being able to greet such illustrious foreign dignitaries herself. We’ll just take a left turn down this hall…” the trio exchanged glances at his ‘illustrious foreign dignitaries’ comment, but said nothing. They had gotten used to the wizarding populace acting in such a way, despite their claims that they were nothing special (well, Ron claimed no such thing, but a swift smack to the back of his head by either Harry or Hermione kept his inflated ego in check).

“Excuse me,” Hermione kindly interrupted the intern who was still nattering away, “but what is your name?”

“Oh, I’m SO sorry Miss Granger,” he steamrolled over the request to call her Hermione, “my name is Brian. Brian Foley, ma’am, but y’all can just call me Brian.”

The three chorused their thanks to Brian as they were herded into the briefing room. A witch had her back turned to them, looking out the room’s window at a view of New York City with a phone held up to her ear. Hermione’s eyes went wide, and Harry and Ron shared a look behind her. They rolled their eyes, knowing that she was probably about to bombard the President of MACUSA with questions on how technology could work in the presence of magic.

“Thanks, Nick, they’ll be there soon,” the woman said before hanging up the phone. She turned around and gave a dazzling smile to the trio, shaking their hands as she introduced herself. “Hello, I’m President Nguyen. It’s a pleasure to meet you Aurors Potter and Weasley and Department Head Granger, of the Beings Division in the DRCMC. Welcome to America and thank you for answering our request for help.”

Hermione, knowing that formal protocol was in order when speaking to the head of a country and that Harry and Ron didn’t do formal well, took over the conversation. “It’s wonderful to meet you, President Nguyen, and we’re happy to be able to help. Are you able to provide us specifics on the matter? Our ministry only had one page of information in our briefing packets!”  
Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at each other, both thinking Hermione and her never ending quest for knowledge.

“Certainly, and please take a seat. International travel might not take a long time with magic, but I know it can still leave you feeling…unbalanced.” President Nguyen sent an amused glance in Harry’s direction, who blushed a light pink as he knew how fast news travelled amongst gossiping wizards and witches.

“We were recently contacted by the head of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division – SHIELD for short. They’re a largely no-maj group that works in law enforcement, espionage, and counter-terrorism, particularly dealing with the ‘strange and inexplicable’. Only a few of them know of the existence of the Wizarding world and magic that accounts for many of their cases. Anyway, their Director Nick Fury is one of those in the know – he’s a squib and distant relative of your Minister Shacklebolt – and the one who contacted us about this case.”

“Apparently SHIELD’s superhero team the Avengers came across a young woman recently who used what might be magic against them and other no-majs. Director Fury is unsure from their description that she is actually magical, though, and as none of the Avengers are themselves magical they have no way to tell. The Avengers don’t know about the magical world, so part of your mission is to inform them.”

“What’s the rest of our mission?” Harry questioned.  
“But why are you telling muggles about the existence of magic? That’s illegal!” Ron argued.  
“Who is part of the Avengers team? Why do you call them superheroes? Do they have some kind of powers? Also, how did you use your mobile around so much magic earlier?” Hermione inquired in a single breath.

The trio looked at one another, blinked, then turned back to stare at the President.

“Wow, okay,” said President Nguyen, “let me see if I can answer all of your questions. We’re telling the Avengers because they’re bound to come across a real dark wizard or witch soon, if they have not already. Plus, most of them have powers of their own and they should understand the severity of keeping the secret of magic since most of their own powers have been outed to the public with less than stellar responses. The team consists of Captain America aka Steve Rogers, whose serum-enhanced body is stronger, faster, and more durable than a regular human’s, Iron Man who probably everyone in the world knows is Tony Stark and who uses extremely advanced technology such as his suit to aid him, Thor-“

“The Norse GOD OF THUNDER?!?!” Hermione squeaked with round eyes. Ron scoffed while Harry just looked skeptical.

President Nguyen gave the trio an annoyed look for interrupting her again. “Yes. His brother, Loki, was responsible for the catastrophe in New York. We had to send out our full Auror force to deal with the aliens, then our Obliviators to wipe the memories of magic from the no-maj who saw them.” She huffed in remembered anger.

Hermione opened her mouth to ask another question and Harry slapped a hand over her mouth.

“Thank you, Auror Potter. To continue, Thor is obviously stronger than the normal human as he is of a different race, has power over thunder and lightning, and is skilled in the use of many weapons, including his hammer Mjolnir. Dr. Bruce Banner turns into the Hulk when angered and is capable of great damage in that form – he was actually trying to replicate the serum that created Captain America, funny that they’re working together now - while Natasha Romanov is a skilled spy and fighter known as the Black Widow, and Clint Barton, who goes by Hawkeye, is a master with a bow and arrows, hand to hand combat, and is an expert tactician.”

“As for how my cellphone works around magic…well, you’d actually have to speak with someone in our R&D Department for specifics, but as I understand it, it takes about four months of intensive spell work combined with runes to sync them up. They’ve only been able to make five so far and seniority determines who gets them. The phone isn’t actually mine so much as it belongs to the position of President of MACUSA. I’m sure R&D would be happy to do some for you three in, oh, probably three years’ time. Or you could try to trade one of your Ministry’s secrets for ours and make your own. Um….what was the last question?”

“What’s the rest of our mission?” Harry impatiently asked.

“Oh, right. Yes, along with introducing the Avengers to the world of magic, we ask that you work with them to track down Wanda Maximoff. She is the possible dark witch. We need you to ascertain whether she is a dark witch and a threat or a non-witch magic user.” The President held up her hand this time to forestall Hermione’s question. “In this context, a non-witch magic user is one who was not born with her powers. Her genes could have been mutated to release a magic-like power.”

President Nguyen sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “If she is a non-witch, she must be apprehended by the Avengers. But if she turns out to be a dark witch, we ask that the three of you apprehend her on behalf of the magical world. Do you have any other questions _specifically related_ to this mission? No? Do you each informally agree to these terms before we go through the magical deputization?”

The trio nodded and this time Ron covered Hermione’s mouth to pre-empt any questions unrelated to the case.

“Wonderful. After this, Mr. Foley will take you to SHIELD’s headquarters to meet the Avengers and I believe you’ve been invited to a party at Mr. Stark’s tower for this evening.”

She moved to a side table in the briefing room and picked up three badges. As she handed them to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, she stated in an authoritative voice, “I, President Kathleen Nguyen of the Magical Congress of the United States of America and member of the International Confederation of Wizards, deputise you, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger in the name of the International Confederation of Wizards as International Aurors. Your mission is to inform the Avengers team of magic; to find, observe for magical power, and, if those natural magical powers are present, apprehend the woman known as Wanda Maximoff to answer for crimes against humanity and for breaking the Statute of Secrecy, or if they are not, to hand her over to the Avengers to answer for crimes against humanity. Your status as International Aurors will be removed at the end of this mission. The safety and secrecy of the Wizarding world may rest on your shoulders, Aurors. Do us proud.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my grandfather, Robert Foley, whose funny hat collection always made me chuckle.
> 
> Thanks to all who reviewed and gave me kudos! Glad to know you’re liking it.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sighed in relief as Brian Foley, the chatty MACUSA worker, left them outside SHIELD headquarters.

“Not that he isn’t a wonderfully nice person,” Hermione commented, “but WOW can that man carry on three conversations by himself at once.”

“Yeah, but that funny hat collection he showed us was worth the quick detour! I wonder how he got started collecting a car boot full of them?” Secretly, Harry thought he might have to start his own hat collection. He’d had a hard childhood, he felt he deserved a few quirky, fun things in his life now.

An imposing figure stepped out of the building, glaring at the trio with his one good eye (and, Harry was fairly certain, with the eye under the eyepatch, no matter how badly damaged it might be). “Well, are you coming inside or are you waiting for a red carpet?”

Hermione pinked and said, “Hello, sir. You must be Director Nick Fury. I’m Hermione Granger, that’s Harry Potter, and-”

“Of course I know who you are! I’m a squib, not a hermit. Now, if your majesties would please come in, I’d like my team to be briefed yesterday.”

Harry and Hermione began to walk towards the door, but turned back when they realized they hadn’t heard anything from Ron since Brian Foley dropped them off. The pair turned to look back at him. He was several steps behind them and seemingly mesmerized by the shiny, new International Auror badge pinned to his chest.

“Oi, Gollum! Stop checking out your precious, we’re needed inside!” Harry called. Ron looked up with a large grin on his face.

“You know, none of my siblings will ever be able to top this! Mum’s going to make the biggest, most delicious celebration dinner for me after this…” His voice petered out, but it was clear he was still thinking of his mother’s cooking.

“Ronald, you’re already famous for helping Harry defeat Voldemort and none of your siblings will probably ever top that. Now come inside before Director Fury kills you with his glare, or, worse, requests different liaisons from President Nguyen!”

Ron grumbled, but dutifully followed his friends into the building. An even grumpier Fury met them inside, frustrated at having to wait.

“Blimey!” Ron exclaimed. “Does he remind anyone else of Moody?”

“Please excuse our friend, Director Fury,” Hermione said while rubbing her temples to stave off a Ron-shaped headache. “He doesn’t get out into the normal world often, but I swear his mother did teach him proper manners.”

Fury grunted. He motioned them over to an elevator, swiped a card, and pressed the up button. They waited in awkward silence, Hermione not knowing what else to say, Ron not wanting to get into further trouble with Hermione, and Harry unwilling to break the other two’s silence. The elevator *dinged* and the four shuffled into the space.

An even more silent elevator ride later, they stepped out onto the top floor. Music was drifting down the hallway from a door at the end, and they could hear a voice saying, “Tony, turn it down! We’re supposed to be having an important meeting with foreign liaisons! Not partying!”

“Never, Cap! We saved the world again, I declare our inalienable right to party!” A voice shouted back.

The trio plus Director Fury entered the room to mild chaos; a tall blonde was standing with his fists on the table with an annoyed look on his face (the first speaker, each thought), a shorter man with dark hair streaked with the beginnings of grey and a light seeping out from beneath his shirt at chest height was dancing to ‘Uma Thurman’ by Fall Out Boy, while a redhead woman sat at the conference table with a blank look on her face and amusement in her eyes, a man stood with his back to the room looking out the floor to ceiling windows and shoulders hunched in irritation, a short-haired man with large, muscular arms danced a bit less enthusiastically than the first, and an even taller blonde with long hair, a cape, and hammer was doing what some might call dancing by swinging around his hammer from the wrist strap like one would nunchucks and swaying his hips. A side table was already broken nearby the hammer swinger.

Fury headed directly into the room and his chair at one end of the table, while the trio stopped in surprise at this other group of World Savers. They leaned their heads toward one another to share their thoughts.

“Glad some of them know how to have fun! Think they could play the Weird Sisters next?” Ron said.  
“Do you think the redhead is related to the Weasleys?” Harry wondered. “I wouldn’t mind getting to know her better…”  
“Harry, you’ve already got a feisty redhead in your life! Plus all of her family. You don’t want to anger all of them at once. And Ronald, they wouldn’t know about the Weird Sisters – yet. Maybe after we finish the first part of our job, you can ask them. I’m just glad there seem to be some sensible people here,” at this comment, she glanced appreciatively at the one she’d deduced to be Captain America, then shot an annoyed look at the taller blonde, who must be the God of Thunder based on the hammer he carried, just so that she could surreptitiously check him out, “but I wonder if Mr. Stark knew Minister Bagnold?”

“Who’s Minister Bag and Old and why would I know him?” called the man who Hermione had correctly surmised to be Tony Stark based on the arc reactor in his chest.

“Bag-nold. Millicent Bagnold was one of our former Ministers, and she originated the quote you paraphrased “I assert our inalienable right to party” at the end of the First Blood War,” Hermione recited.

“Blood War?!” Said Tony.  
“War? When was this Earth war?” Asked Thor.  
“I’ve never heard of such a war,” commented Dr. Banner with a frown as he turned from the window.  
“First Blood War?” Questioned the astute Natasha and Steve at the same time.

Fury cleared his throat and received instant silence from the Avengers. (“Whoa, just like McGonagall,” Ron whispered to Harry. He received yet another glare from Fury.) “That’s what this meeting is about. Or, part of it anyway. It’s really about Wanda Maximoff, but there are some things you need to know first. And these three might be the best to inform you, despite appearances. They are Hermione Granger,” here, the witch smiled and nodded to the Avengers, “Ron Weasley,” who gave a salute to a few chuckles from the assembled group, “and Harry Potter.” Harry gave an awkward little wave and blushed when Natasha looked him over. He deflated when she turned dismissively back to Fury.

“And these are the Avengers: Captain Rogers, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov, Thor Odinson, Dr. Bruce Banner, and Tony Stark.” Each of them nodded except for Tony, who chose to bow.

“How can these… teenagers?...help us with Wanda Maximoff?” Clint wanted to know.

“Well,” began Hermione, “the story of the Blood Wars – yes, there have been two – is the recent history of our world.  
“Our world?” Tony mouthed to Dr. Banner in confusion.  
“And we aren’t teenagers. We’re in our mid-twenties, but our kind-”  
“Our kind?” Tony again mouthed to Bruce.  
“Yes, our kind ages a bit slower than your average person due to longer life expectancies.”

“So what are you?” Tony finally burst out.

“We’re wizards. Or, well, Harry and Ron are wizards and I’m a witch, the terminology is based on gender. You could also call us mages, wix, or magical people. Our world exists right alongside your non-magical world, but we’ve been in hiding since the 1600s.”

There was general uproar from the humans in the room, all along the lines of ‘magic doesn’t exist or we’d know it by now’. Tony was particularly vociferous, claiming that technology would have picked up on magic, or at least on separate societies, at some point.

But it was Thor who spoke and confirmed the existence of the Wizarding world to his friends. “Of course magic exists in your realm. How else would Loki have been able to use his powers here last year if there was no ambient magic for him to draw upon?”

The other Avengers looked at him blankly or with dawning realization.

“How interesting!” Hermione exclaimed. “So he draws on the magic in the environment around him? There is that here, but not many in our world know how to tap into it – rather, most of us pull from the magic inside us.”

Harry jumped into the conversation, “We use our wands as a focus for that magic. We are able to do magic without them, but it requires a strong wizard or witch and lots of focus to do wandless magic.”

Hermione untucked her wand from its disillusioned holster on her thigh, said “May I?” while gesturing towards the mug in front of Thor, and at his eager nod (hoping for the wonderful mortal drink coffee) she transfigured it into a pincushion. Thor looked up at her with sad puppy eyes as the rest of the Avengers exclaimed in surprise.

Hermione rolled her eyes, pointed her wand at his once-mug, undid the transfiguration, and a spout of liquid poured out of her wand into it. Thor eagerly picked up the mug for a sip and made a face.

“What is this? It is not coffee. It tastes like…like…hot leaf juice!” Harry and Ron snickered, and Hermione huffed in annoyance.

“For your information, that is the best tea in the British Isles! You Americans and your coffee, it’s basically just hot bean juice.”

“I am not American. I am a god of Asgard!”

“Yes, well, you were taught to drink coffee presumably by an American and so your tastes are no more refined than theirs.” There was general disagreement from the Americans present, but Hermione and Thor had eyes and ears only for each other.

The witch tore her eyes away from the god’s. “Anyway, about the Blood Wars. Most of it is really more Harry’s story to tell than ours…” she trailed off. Harry sighed and gestured for her to go on, as he did not want to have to discuss his parents’ death.

So Hermione – with some help from Ron – described the differences between purebloods, half bloods, and muggle born (or no-maj born in America). They told the sad tale of the first war and how Harry’s parents had heroically sacrificed their lives for their son to stop Voldemort. But once they got to their first year at Hogwarts, Harry wanted to speak.

“You have to understand, we’ve gotten into a lot of scrapes over the years. I couldn’t have survived it on my own – that’s why MACUSA sent the three of us. We’re a team. We’ve been through so much together, and I owe everything to Ron and Hermione. Hermione especially, neither of us dunderheads would have passed our classes, let alone survived, if not for her gentle, nurturing ‘nudges’.” Harry finished with a laugh.

“HA! You call her harping on about grades ‘gentle nudges’ Harry? I distinctly remember this one,” he tried to grab her and ruffle her hair, “once saying it was worse to be expelled than to die!” Ron guffawed.

Hermione scowled at his attempt to mess with her more tamed hair, sighed, and replied, “I’m just highly logical and I had to do well in school! It was the only way I could show the purebloods that I’m just as good as they are.”

Harry and Ron quieted. “That’s true,” Ron commented after a minute. “But my favorite way you proved your superiority – because you are the brightest, if not the kindest, witch of the age ‘Mione – was when you punched Malfoy in third year.”

“Wait, this tiny mortal witch punched someone?” Thor thundered in shock. Natasha looked vaguely proud of Hermione, Steve looked disapproving of possibly uncalled for violence, and the others sent calculating looks in the witch’s direction.

“Yeah, he was a bigot and a bully throughout our years at Hogwarts. Although he did turn to the light side in the end of the second war. Our Hermione usually doesn’t condone violence, but Malfoy was laughing with his friends about getting a magical creature sentenced to death when he’d provoked Buckbeak! And Hermione, who’d spent all this time working on a legal defense for him and Hagrid, our teacher and Buckbeak’s owner, just lost it. It was beautiful,” Harry reminisced.

He returned to the present to the confused faces of the Avengers. Someone asked, “What’s a Buckbeak?”

“We should start at the beginning of our years at Hogwarts instead of jumping around. If you’ll keep your questions until the end of each year, it’ll just go faster that way,” Hermione stated.

The trio went on to explain their first year how the troll brought them together as friends, the grudge Snape (“That’s Professor Snape, Ron!”) seemed to have against Harry, the three-headed dog, the Philosopher’s Stone, and, finally, Quirrell’s unveiling with Voldemort attached to the back of his head.

“Wait, so you three were only ELEVEN when you had to fight for your lives and see a man killed?!” Clint freaked. He seemed particularly bothered by their young age, but they would later find out it was because he had children of his own.

Harry looked down, ashamed. “Yes, I killed someone when I was eleven.”

“No you didn’t, Harry,” Cap said kindly. “From the way you described it, Quirrell did that to himself by simply agreeing to host Voldemort on the back of his head. He would have died either way.”

“Not to mention, it sounds like this Voldemort wasn’t killed either if you saw a spirit-thing fly out of his body,” Dr. Banner commented.

The other Avengers looked at him in shock, then back at the trio with wide eyes. “Wait…you guys can bring people BACK FROM THE DEAD?” Steve questioned, part hopeful, part fearful.

“No, no, no,” the wizarding folk hurried to explain. “You’ll—understand the full extent of things later,” Hermione said haltingly, “but suffice to say we cannot bring the dead back to life. Voldemort never died that night in Godric’s Hollow. As we said, there was no body found.”

“Never mind all that! I want to talk about how Little Miss Goody Two Shoes set a teacher on fire!” Tony seemed very excited by this idea. Natasha rolled her eyes at the way he was almost jumping and clapping his hands in glee.

Thor looked eagerly over at Hermione. “Do you have additional powers over fire, Lady Hermione? I myself can manipulate thunder and lightning!”

Hermione looked startled. “Well, no. I – I mean, not that I’ve ever tested. Or even realized.” Her brows furrowed in thought.

Thor looked struck for a moment, staring at Hermione’s adorable, cute, pretty, beautiful scrunched up little nose… Clint coughed and elbowed him, but Thor didn’t even flinch. Only once Hermione’s amber eyes connected with his own did he snap out of it. When he realized the entire room was staring at him (although Ron and Harry were more glaring), he pinked and quickly began speaking.

“From the sound of it, you have a certain ease with those blue flames of yours. You might try experimenting with flames to check if you have a gift.” Thor rumbled. Hermione nodded, staring into his eyes.

“WELL,” burst Ron, effectively ending the cow eyes between the two while Harry nodded approvingly at his interruption, “let’s get on with second year.”

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation: “The power of Thor” is not just his physicality, but also his political power as the future king. If another man was worthy enough to wield Thor’s hammer, he would essentially have taken over Thor’s power; but if a woman was deemed worthy enough to lift Mjolnir, she would both receive Thor’s power and become betrothed to him. Essentially, here male and female powers are equal and one cannot overthrow the other. So a woman who could wield Mjolnir would become Thor’s partner, as Asgard was in want of a future queen who could match and balance the god of thunder. But just as she would share in some of his powers like physical strength (think Buffy when she suddenly discovered her slayer strength and destroyed some poor, defenceless doors), so would Thor gain some of whatever the woman’s ‘power’ was considered to be.


End file.
